


In the most delightful way

by lemon7199



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns (2018), Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon7199/pseuds/lemon7199
Summary: When a malfunctioning bag leads to the most delightful meeting between a street artist and a nanny.





	In the most delightful way

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Yellowing leaves dove through the dawn-stricken byways in a turbulent dance, crashing into everyone and everything that came in their way, only stopping momentarily before the eastern wind once again bore them further in their dance. They escaped the byways and took height in their dance, their audience now thoroughly cared for flower beds and meticulously cut grass, though in the current season said flower beds were going dormant and the grass going brown. All in all, autumn was unfolding over the London skyline, enveloping the city in its chilly embrace. If anyone at all had been outside that instant, they might have noticed something else along the skyline, but alas, even the lamplighters had gone off their morning shifts, and thus the silhouette growing went unnoticed by all. The silhouette grew larger and larger on the skyline and finally manifested itself as a woman clutching a carpet bag in one hand, and holding an umbrella in the other. Upon closer investigation, if one had been able to, one would have found that the umbrella did not only have a parrots head for a handle but also seemed to be carrying this woman through the air. As her feet, clad in very sensible shoes, touched the ground in first position the woman closed the umbrella and held it grip-up. Twinkling blue eyes lay upon the street unfolding before her, red-painted lips curving into a small smile. Yes, this would suffice. For now, at least.

Not too far away, though too far for either area to be clearly visible from the other one, a street artist was down on his knees, his chalk grinding against the pavement stone. Coloured dust settled on his cheeks and nose, which in itself was awfully close to creating nose-shaped patterns throughout the illustrations. And what illustrations they were. Richly coloured, warm and alluring trees and grassy hills calling out to those who passed. They would only last until the sky opened up and released the next batch of rain, so until then, the artist painted with much vigour. His cap was laid out for the world to pay whatever “contribushions” they felt appropriate. No one had yet felt anything close to appropriate enough to relieve their wallets of a tuppence or two, but that didn’t discourage him, not in the least.

The cherries on top of the woman’s hat jiggled just slightly as she briskly made her way across the pavement. The wind had only carried her so far, yet her destination was still a walk away. At the time, it bothered her, though she didn’t show it, but later she would wonder if it perhaps hadn’t been just the right destination for her. Though, for now, she tutted impatiently as she decided that the best route would be to cross the small square by the park. However, it was soon apparent that fate had else in mind, as the handles of her carpet bag snapped, and it fell to the ground.

“Oh, I never”, she exclaimed and, with a quick snap of her fingers, watched as the bag reassembled itself. “Today is really not my day, is it?”

“I ain’t so certain of that if I were you, miss”

The woman turned her head to locate the speaker. Most people in the square had missed the mishap with the carpet bag and had all went along on their jolly way, all but one fellow. The young street artist had his eyes set on her, chalky dust on his cheeks and wonder in his eyes. The woman tightened her lips into a polite smile, her eyebrows slightly hiked up her fair forehead.

“And why would I not be certain, may I ask?” By now, she had scuffed the bag handles to the pit of her elbow, both of her white-clad hands clasping the umbrella pointing downwards in front of her.

“Well, if that there bag of yours ‘adn’t broke just now, you wouldn’t get to shake me ‘and, yeah?” The young man straightened his right arm, open palm towards the woman. She was slightly taken aback by his mannerism, as most adults on the street wouldn’t deign her a second look, though, why would they? She wasn’t there for them, but this man seemed to have missed the memo or was he only a very simple man. She didn’t mind much, either way. She let go of her umbrella with her right hand and grasped the street artist’s.

“A pleasure”, she said primly.

“Pleasure’s all mine, miss”, the street artist exclaimed. “Me name’s Bert.”

“A good day to you, Bert. I’m Mary Poppins.”

The street artist, Bert, who only just now let go of her hand, cracked a grin before sending a meaningful nod towards her carpet bag.

“‘Twas quite a nifty bag you got there, aye, Mary Poppins, him fixin’ himself an’ all.”

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about, Mr. Bert”, Mary Poppins responded firmly. “A self-mending bag? Utter nonsense.”

Bert was not taken aback by her answer and simply shrugged his shoulders. After all, he knew what he had seen, and if this Mary Poppins would deny it, then who was he to stop her?

“You ‘ave a great deal of luck with you now, Mary Poppins”

“Why would I have more luck now than before?” Mary Poppins asked. Bert grinned wider, putting his chalk in his breast pocket before tucking his hands behind his back.

“Ain’t it every day you shakes ‘ands with a chimney sweeper.”

Once again, Mary Poppins hiked her eyebrows, scanning the surroundings politely.

“Aren’t you a street artist, Mr. Bert?”

“I was when you met me”, Bert said with a slight chuckle. “Now, I’m a chimney sweep!”

Mary Poppins couldn’t help but smile at the man’s silly reasoning, clutching her hands together.

“Well then, Mr. Bert-”

“Bert’s just grand, Mary Poppins.”

“Very well, Bert. It was very pleasant meeting you in this… most delightful way, however, I must be going.”

“Where to will you go?” Bert weighed back and forth on the soles of his feet, his cap now back on his head. No tuppences that day.

“My next charges. I’m a nanny, you see.”

“And a jolly good nanny in that, I would s’pose?”

“Practically perfect”, Mary Poppins answered with a prim smile before she made an effort to continue walking. Bert’s voice halted her motions.

“May I ‘ope to see you again, Mary Poppins?”

Mary Poppins turned to look at the former street artist, now chimney sweeper, and Bert could have almost sworn that she looked sad for but a moment.

“Yes, Bert, you may.”

And with that, Mary Poppins was gone on her way, her black coat fluttering in the chilly eastern wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God this is nervous to post haha. Mostly based on the musical and not as much on the movie (reason: I simply enjoyed the musical more). English isn't my first language so I might have failed miserably on both the writing as a whole, and capturing the character's voices. Constructive criticism is most appreciated, as well as kudos and other comments!
> 
> This is written as a one-shot, but if there is interest for a continuation, I could make that happen too... Heh.


End file.
